


[Podfic] Out of Order Hallelujahs

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie needs distracting from her holiday feelings. Ichabod helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Out of Order Hallelujahs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Order Hallelujahs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053799) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



> This podfic features some music from Handel's "Messiah."

Cover Art provided by THE SPECTACULARLY PERFECT Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSH%5D%20Out%20of%20Order%20Hallelujahs.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:17
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSH%5D%20Out%20of%20Order%20Hallelujahs.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:17

## Reader's Notes

Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH to Fleete for writing this story just for this exchange and specifically making it podfic-friendly. HUGS AND CUDDLES AND HOBBITS to Reena Jenkins, who came through for me when I frantically texted her 4 hours before the due date, asking for cover art. She's the greatest. :) 

**Note:** I apologize that there is a jarring change of sound quality at one point. Extenuating circumstances caused the sound it to differ.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
